Love And Revenge
by melomin88
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bahagia, harus berakhir karena perginya Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Sanggupkah Kyuhyun bangkit dari keterpurukannya? KyuMin Genderswitch DLDR RnR!


LOVE AND REVENGE

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Romance.

Warning : Genderswitch! DLDR!

Disclaimer : Alur dan ide cerita 100% ASLI pemikiran SAYA!

Note : Ini remake ff SAYA yang pernah saya posting di sebuah blog dengan cast lain dengan judul "Retalation of Grugde".

_**Author POV**_

Kyuhyun menatap kosong cermin yang ada di depannya. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Mengenaskan. Rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang sembab disertai lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, bajunya yang kusut, bibirnya yang nampak pucat dan wajahnya yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari. Kyuhyun tertawa skaptis melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia meraih botol wine dan sloki di meja samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Lalu meneguknya dalam beberapa gelas. Kini botol wine itu hampir habis. Membuat Kyuhyun makin merasakan sakit diperutnya karena sejak kemarin tak ada sesuap nasi pun yang masuk ke perutnya kecuali minuman fermentasi berakhohol itu.

Keadaan kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun sekarang pun tak jauh ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Kamar itu seperti kapal karam. Baju berserakan dimana-mana, seprei yang sudah tak lagi terpasang dengan baik di ranjang, alat make-up, hingga berbagai macam hiasan ruangan pun berhamburan di lantai. Bukti bahwa sang pemilik kamar tidak membersihkan suatu tempat yang sepertinya tak layak lagi disebut sebagai kamar itu.

Pening mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus berdiri. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung, Kyuhyun pun duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Mengambil satu frame foto di meja samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Memandangi objek di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Mengingat berbagai memori saat pengambilan foto itu. Di foto itu, seorang yeoja bermata foxy yang sangat manis hanya berbalutkan handuk ditubuh dan kepalanya, sedangkan sang namja dengan pakaian kantornya yang kusut. Keduanya tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Jemari Kyuhyun perlahan terangkat mengelus gambar wajah yeoja yang ada di foto itu. Airmata pun sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Minimi…."

Flashback

1 Years ago..

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

"Oppa, oddiga?", suara yeoja yang kucintai itu menyeruak di ponselku.

"Aku masih dikantor chagi.. Wae?", tanyaku berusaha agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan makan."

"YA! Oppa! Ini sudah hampir larut dan kau masih belum makan? Kau mau penyakit maag mu itu kambuh lagi, huh?"

Astaga, suara istriku bombastis sekali. Sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan telingaku dari handphoneku -_-.

"Iya chagi.. Aku akan makan."

"Aish~ Oppa, masih lamakah?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya begitu. Akhir-akhir ini aku terpaksa lembur, sayang. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan", bohongku.

"Apa Oppa lupa hari ini hari apa?"

Aku terdiam. Bukan memikirkan apa maksud pertanyaannya. Namun berusaha menahan tawaku. Aku membuat nada bicaraku seperti sedang berpikir dan akhirnya..

"Hari ini? Hari Kamis bukan? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini chagi?"

"Aigoo~~ bukan itu maksudku.. Ah sudahlah, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu Oppa.", ucapnya gusar. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Chagi, kau kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Ani. Tak usah dipikirkan. Bekerjalah kembali. Aku akan menutup telponnya."

"Yeoboooo.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum. Wae?"

"Ani. Segeralah mandi. Bau badanmu tercium sampai sini."

TUT TUT TUTTT

Telpon terputus. Yeoja-ku memutuskan sambungannya. Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawaku. Maafkan aku sayang. Ini adalah bagian dari kejutanku untukmu. Aku Cho Kyuhyun dan istriku Cho Sungmin. Hari ini adalah anniversary pernikahan kami yang kedua. Dan aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan istriku tercinta itu. Aku sengaja tak mengucapkan ucapan selamat atau apapun padanya. Dan mengacuhkannya hari ini. Sengaja tak meneleponnya saat makan siang. Dan menghindar darinya. Aku mengambil bungkusan yang berisi kue tart dan makan malam kami hari ini. Serta tidak lupa, kado specialku untuknya. Ahh.. sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang membahagiakan.

_**End Kyuhyun POV**_

_**Author POV**_

Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Lee Donghae, karyawan di kantornya yang malam itu akan pulang larut menyapanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim."

"Oh, Donghae-ssi, Annyeonghaseyo. Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, sajangmin."

"Aigoo~ ini sudah lewat dari jam kantor. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula bukankah kau lebih tua dariku, Donghae-hyung?"

Donghae terkejut mendengar direkturnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Ah, ye K-kyu.."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Membuat Donghae tersenyum. Donghae kemudian melirik beberapa bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Ini isinya kue tart dan makan malam untuk istriku. Malam ini anniversary pernikahan kami yang kedua.", ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum simpul dan seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otak Donghae.

"Jinjayo? Wah, chukkahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi.. Semoga pernikahanmu awet selalu."

"Gamsahamnida Donghae-hyung. Ah, aku tidak suka dengan embel-embel formal seperti itu, hyung. C'mon hyung ini sudah lewat jam kantor. Panggil Kyuhyun-ah saja, oke?"

Senyuman Donghae pun semakin lebar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau bosnya bisa seramah ini padanya. Yang dia ketahui, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang direktur muda yang perfeksionis, bersahaja, tegas, dan berwibawa. Namun saat ini, Donghae seakan melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun.

"Semua sikapku yang kutunjukkan selama ini hanya saat jam kerja kantor saja Donghae-hyung. Diluar jam kantor, aku akan bersikap friendly kepada semua orang. Tak terkecuali dirimu."

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Doakan aku yaa.. Semoga malam ini semuanya lancar.", Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ne Kyu.. Selamat malam."

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

"Beruntungnya Nyonya Cho mendapatkan suami seperti Sajangnim Cho.".

Other Side..

_**Sungmin POV**_

AAAAA! Kyuhyun Oppa menyebalkan! Masa dia lupa tentang hari ini? Hari anniversary kami yang kedua yang seharusnya menjadi agenda penting untuknya. Aigoo~~ ini membuatku gila! Lihat saja Oppa, kalau kau datang, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!

Sebaiknya aku mandi untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aigoo~ aku jadi teringat ucapan bodoh suami ku itu tadi. Bukannya memberikan ucapan selamat dan juga kejutan, dia malah mengataiku bau. Suami macam apa itu?! -_-. Kuputuskan untuk segera mandi. Semoga air akan membuat emosiku berkurang.

Cho Kyuhyun, hidupmu bermasalah kali ini…

_**End Sungmin POV**_

_**Author POV**_

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan sangat pelan ke masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ia mendengar suara air shower yang menandakan istri tercintanya sedang mandi. Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Dengan cekatan, ia segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di atas meja makan. Setelah selesai, ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Mematikan saklar lampu kamar mereka dan segera bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Tak lama kemudian…

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terheran melihat lampu di kamarnya mati.

"Rasanya tadi aku hidupkan saja lampunya. Kok jadi padam yaa?", gumamnya heran.

Sungmin mencari saklar lampu di tengah terbatasnya cahaya yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari lampion kecil di kamar mandi. Mata Sungmin memang tak pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan gelap. Ia tak takut, tapi pandangannya akan menjadi sangat buruk di tempat yang gelap atau kurang cahaya.

CKLEKKK

Tepat setelah saklar lampu ia hidupkan. Seseorang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~", Sungmin berteriak nyaring.

"SSSSTTT! Ini aku yeobo, suamimu yang tampan. Cho Kyuhyun"

"OPPA!", teriak Sungmin lalu memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Yeobo, appooo.."

"KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, EOH?"

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sudah berteriak seperti itu disertai dengan tatapan matanya yang sadis -namun itu malah membuatnya lucu- berarti Kyuhyun sudah membuat kesalahan yang cukup besar.

"Sayang, maafkan aku.. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan.", kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin awalnya mendengus kesal. Namun tidak lagi saat Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut. Wangi vanila menyeruak di hidung Kyuhyun saat mencium tengkuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Op..paaa… Ak..ku ha..ruuss pasang baa..juu..", Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya. Namun Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lembut di bahu Sungmin yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Biarkan seperti ini.. sebentar sajaaa..", ucap Kyuhyun manja. Sungmin menurut. Ia tak lagi protes. Sungmin memang selalu lemah pada namjanya yang satu ini. Bahkan sering ia termakan omongan sendiri karena tak sanggup untuk bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu malam ini.. Kajja..", Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar kamar.

"Oppa! Aku masih pakai handuk.", keluh Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana. Siapa juga yang akan melihat, eoh? Hanya aku kan? Kau pasti suka dengan kejutanku..", Kyuhyun mengerling nakal. Lalu mendudukkan istrinya di kursi meja makan. Sungmin terpana melihat apa yang ada di atas meja makan. Candle light dinner yang amat romantis serta sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang, lengkap dengan lilin angka 2 bertuliskan.. "HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY.. CHO KYUHYUN & CHO SUNGMIN"

"Oppaa…", Sungmin tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Chuahae?"

"Neomu…", Sungmin tersenyum cerah dan mengecup kilat pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah manis istrinya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi meja makan lainnya, berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Bukankah tadi di telepon Oppa bilang akan pulang larut malam?"

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal sekaligus -tanpa disadarinya- ber-aegyo. Membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"Hahahaha.. Minimi-ku lucu sekali. Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku tadi sengaja berbohong padamu. Untuk mempersiapkan semua ini."

Raut kesal di wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi senang.

"Jadi, kau ingat hari ini?", tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Oppaaaa! Appoyoo!", Sungmin mengusap pipi kirinya yang dicubit Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, sayangku.. Hari ini adalah hari yang harus selalu wajib ku ingat. 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ini, aku bersaksi di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu mencintai seorang wanita di depanku ini. Bersedia untuk selalu mencintai dan mengasihinya, berbagi dalam suka maupun duka, dan menjadi sandaran jika ia lelah dan kesulitan. Aku tak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu.", Kyuhyun menutup perkataannya dengan senyuman tulus. Membuat Sungmin terpana melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

"Happy anniversary, istriku..", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus dan mengecup mesra punggung tangan Sungmin. Lalu, keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kita harus segera meniup lilinnya. Sebelum lilin itu merusak kue indah ini. Hitungan ketiga tiup bersama yaa.."

"Oppa, buat permohonan dulu.", ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Keduanya sama-sama berdoa dalam hati.

"_Tuhan, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku harap selamanya akan seperti ini, bahagia bersama Kyuhyun Oppa dan anak-anak kami kelak._", doa Sungmin

"_Aku berharap aku dan Sungmin selalu bahagia bersama selamanya dan segera punya anak_.", doa Kyuhyun.

Dan keduanya bersama-sama untuk meniup lilin.

"Yeobo, kita harus abadikan moment ini..", dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kamera digital yang memang sengaja ia persiapkan untuk hari ini. Lalu memeluk Sungmin dan berkata "Baby, say kimchi..", Kyuhyun mengarahkan kamera itu ke wajah mereka berdua dan…

"Kimchiiiiiii….", ucap keduanya bersamaan.

JEPRETT

Keduanya tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang ada. Keduanya tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Kyuhyun dengan pakaian kantornya yang sudah tidak beraturan, dan yang paling parah adalah Sungmin yang hanya terlilit handuk di badan dan kepalanya. Namun, hal itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Beginilah kehidupan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Terkadang keduanya akan berperilaku sangat romantis, tapi terkadang juga bertingkah konyol seperti anak kecil satu sama lain. Namun meski seperti itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak pernah bertengkar dalam waktu yang lama. Selalu saja ada yang bisa mengalah diantara mereka berdua. Dan setelah itu, mereka seolah melupakan masalah yang pernah menghampiri mereka.

Sungmin hendak mengganti handuk yang ia kenakan dengan baju ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sayang.."

"Apa lagi Oppa?"

"Tutup matamu, dan jangan mengintip."

"Ada apa? Kau tidak akan macam-macam padaku kan?"

"Tentu tidak Minimi chagi.. Cepat tutup matamu."

Sungmin menutup matanya dengan patuh. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah benda yang dingin menyentuh bagian lehernya.

"Buka matamu sekarang."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat benda yang kini bertengger di lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbandul hati bermata biru safir yang sangat indah.

"Ini hadiah anniversary kita.."

"Gomawo Oppa..", Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun bahagia dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa memberikan kado apapun untukmu.", sesal Sungmin.

"Eii~ hajimaraebwa.. Kehadiranmu merupakan kado untukku, Minimi.. Hmm, sebenarnya kau bisa memberikanku kado malam ini. Tak perlu keluar rumah dan tak perlu uang."

"Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

"Melayani suamimu, tentu saja."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan kemauan Kyuhyun.

"As your wish, nae sarang nampyeon.."

Kyuhyun mulai merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangan Sungmin pun memeluk leher Kyuhyun manja. Semakin lama mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan menutup pintu. Keduanya pun terlarut dalam penyatuan cinta yang besar malam itu.

Flashback end

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !", Kyuhyun membanting keras lampu hias di meja samping kanan tempat tidurnya ke dinding. Lalu mulai berteriak-teriak, sambil terus melempari apa saja yang ada di kamarnya sekalipun kamar itu sudah hancur berantakan sebelumnya. Terakhir, ia melempar kaca kamarnya sendiri yang cukup besar dengan botol parfum yang ada di tangannya.

PRANGGGGGGG !

Yesung tergesa-gesa mengetuk pintu utama rumah Kyuhyun. Pintu itu dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Disampingnya sudah ada Donghae.

PRANGGGGGGGG !

Keduanya terbelalak kaget mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu.

"Hyung, cepat buka pintunya. Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyunnie."

"Iya Hae.. Tapi, pintu ini terkunci. Aku akan mendobraknya."

Donghae mengangguk cemas. Yesung melangkah mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

BRAKKKKKK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Yesung dan Donghae bergegas masuk dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka terbelalak kaget melihat Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam serpihan kaca besar dan bersiap untuk menggoreskan kaca itu ke tangannya.

"KYUHYUN!", teriak Yesung.

Yesung segera berlari mengambil serpihan kaca itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan melemparnya asal. Tangan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun, Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong. Tak menyadari Yesung ada di depannya.

"Donghae-ya, ambil kotak P3K sekarang."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Donghae bergegas mengambil kotak P3K di dapur dan memberikannya pada Yesung. Kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di pinggir kasur. Tatapan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kosong. Donghae menangis melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti namdongsaengnya sendiri itu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lalu ia bersama Yesung mulai membersihkan darah di tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan membalut lukanya.

Setelah selesai, keduanya membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah.

"Kyuhyun-ah~", panggil Yesung dengan lembut. Kyuhyun awalnya tetap diam. Namun Yesung merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadap wajahnya. Dan kini, Kyuhyun pun melihat kearah Yesung yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Jebal Kyuhyun-ah~~ Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini lagi.. Kumohon..", ucap Yesung lirih. Kini ia tak lagi bisa menahan airmatanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai sadar akan sosok Yesung dihadapannya.

"Hyunggg~~", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung segera merengkuh sahabat yang telah ia anggap seperti adik kandung itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah perhatian yang sudah tak ia dapatkan beberapa hari ini. Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu juga semakin tak mampu membendung airmatanya. Sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa sekarang. Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari semuanya terisak hebat di pelukan Yesung. Sesekali meneriakan nama 'Sungminnie' dalam raungan tangisannya. Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat, isakkan Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. Kau harus bangkit dari semua ini. Jangan biarkan kesedihanmu berlarut. Ada aku dan Donghae yang masih menyayangimu. Kami merindukan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersinar dan tersenyum seperti dulu.", ucap Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun menatap mata Yesung.

"Ini salah!", ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ini kenyataan Kyuhyun, terimalah! Ia tak akan pernah kembali.."

"Tidak! Ini semua bohong kan hyung? Katakan padaku kalau ini semua bohong!", ucap Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berteriak lagi.

"Kyuhyun, kendalikan dirimu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi! ANDWAEEEEEE!", Kyuhyun berteriak keras sambil menitikan air mata kepedihan. Kini Donghae yang memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menangis pilu di dalam rangkulannya.

"Hyung, jangan ungkit lagi..", pinta Donghae dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Tenangkan dia dulu Hae-ya.. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuknya."

Donghae mengangguk patuh. Masih menenangkan tangisan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung reda.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ buka mulutmu.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke depan. Bukan memperhatikan suatu objek. Kyuhyun hanya memandang kosong.

"Kau harus makan Kyuhyunnie. Sedikit saja~ Buka mulutmu.", ucap Yesung sambil menyendokkan bubur ayam ke arah mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk makan. Yesung dan Donghae menghela nafas sabar.

"Hyung, biar aku coba", kata Donghae mengambil makanan yang ada di tangan Yesung.

DRRTTT..DRRTTT

Yesung sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk. Di ponselnya tertera nama Choi Siwon.

"Yeobseyo, Siwon-ah"

"…"

"Ne, aku ada di rumah Kyuhyun."

"…"

"Mworagu? Baiklah.. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"…"

"Ne, arraseoyeo"

FLIPP

Yesung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Siwon, rekanku di Kepolisian Khusus.", Yesung maju mendekati Donghae. Membisikan sesuatu di telinga Donghae.

"Bisa kau bawa Kyuhyun ke kamar? Siwon akan kemari membicarakan kejadian itu. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dulu."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menuntun Kyuhyun ke kamar.

"Silakan duduk Siwon-ah."

Siwon duduk di sofa yang dipersilakan Yesung.

"Kau baru datang hyung?"

"Ne, sesampainya aku di Seoul aku langsung kesini."

"Bersama Donghae?"

"Terpisah. Aku dari Cheonan, dan Donghae dari Mokpo. Ibunya sakit. Meskipun sudah agak mendingan katanya. Aku janjian dengannya untuk bersama-sama pergi ke Seoul hari ini. Menjenguk Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Lalu kembali memandang Yesung.

"Lalu… Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi, hyung?"

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Lalu memandang Siwon sendu.

"Parah. Dia depresi berat. Kau tahu Siwon-ah? Aku sangat kaget melihat keadaannya. Perkiraanku, ia memang tak ada makan, mandi, atau apapun selain minum wine dan melempar semua barang-barang di kamarnya. Aku menemukan botol wine yang hampir habis di kamarnya dan keadaan kamarnya yang hancur berantakan.", Yesung berkata lirih.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi jadi mendadak seperti ini, hyung?"

"Entahlah, sepeninggalku dan Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya diam tak mau berbicara. Aku pun menitipkannya pada Chon Ajjuhma. Dan Chon Ajjuhma bilang Kyuhyun hanya menangis dan diam. Tidak sampai seperti ini. Dan 2 hari yang lalu, Chon ajjuhma meneleponku berkata ia harus mendadak pulang ke daerah asalnya karena masalah keluarga. Saat itu aku ingin langsung ke Korea. Tapi, Ryeowook melahirkan malam itu juga. Alhasil aku harus menunggunya sampai pulih dulu."

"Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"Sungmin anak yatim piatu semenjak dia kuliah. Dan orang tua Kyuhyun... tidak merestui perkawinan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau mereka tidak tahu-menahu soal semua ini."

Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kasus ini. Berkasnya sudah diserahkan kepada pihak penyidik di kepolisian umum, hyung. Dan dugaan sementara, ini murni pembunuhan."

"Pelakunya?", tanya Yesung.

"Para pihak penyidik kepolisian masih belum yakin siapa pelakunya. Tapi, aku pribadi sudah menemukan terduga-nya, hyung. Aku menyelidikinya bersama seorang detektif."

Siwon menyerahkan sebuah file data yang ia bawa ke Yesung.

"Nickhun? Siapa dia?"

**To Be Continued….**

Review ne? ;)


End file.
